Of Neatly Laid Plans
by Tricia1978
Summary: Alex and Don share a nice dinner together.


Title: Of Neatly Laid Plans

Author: Patricia ('Tricia') Byrne

Email: or http/stargate-sg1.hu/tricia/index.php

Category: Alex Cabot/ Donald Cragen

Status: Complete

Rating: PG

Content Warning: none

Season/Sequel info: none

Spoilers: None

Summary: Alex and Don share a nice dinner together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Feedback: Please...

Author's notes: Divine Joker is to blame. Flame her if you must.

Copyright © Patricia M. Byrne, March 26, 2006

Alexandra Cabot watched as her wine swirled around the glass in her hand. It wasn't often that she went out casually with men from work. Generally, she was too competitive and the other lawyers couldn't separate her cold bitch exterior from anything else.

She worked with cops everyday.

Respected them.

Trusted them.

But had rarely seen herself getting involved with one.

While it worked for the fact that they would never find themselves on opposite sides of a courtroom, it got complicated once the finer details of a case came to head. Would she go after a search warrant before it was prudent because she trusted him more than the evidence? Would she take another one of her well-stepped crosses over the line because he led her to believe it was the right thing to do? She wanted to think that she would stop herself before getting that compromised, but she knew she had done it for less.

If she had chosen to involve herself with someone like Elliot Stabler she could definitely see it happening. But she was normally much more reserved than that. Her upbringing had instilled certain levels of decorum, and while her family occasionally looked down on her choice in venue of practice, the thought of her possibly running for office someday was vastly appealing to them.

A cop as a husband or lover definitely did not factor neatly into those plans. Even if he was the Captain of a selective unit.

Donald Cragen was anything but the ideal choice for a casual dinner companion. He was older than she was, not the typical definition of attractive, a widower, and everything that Alex found fascinating and captivating. They shared a passion for their jobs that only another person in their position could.

Alex felt the smile grace her lips as Don approached the table.

"Sorry about that…."

"Of all people you don't need to explain to me."

Don took her hand, smiling affectionately – something she wasn't completely accustomed to seeing.

"Regardless, it doesn't make for a romantic evening."

His thumbs massaged the back of her hand gently.

"Do you have to go, then?"

Lifting her hand to his lips he placed a delicate kiss to her fingers. "Elliot and Olivia are on it. They can handle things on their own."

Scooting closer to the table she smiled. "So you made sure they understood that you had some pressing matters of your own to attend to this evening?"

Alex found herself enjoying the slight blush that rose to Cragen's cheeks.

"Something like that…."

Alex took a sip of her wine, her other hand remaining gently encased in his. It wasn't a big thing by any standards but Alex found herself enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them.

Their first date had been little more than a nice, quiet dinner after a hectic day in court. She had been surprised when he'd asked her, and on some level she was still sure he had never expected her to accept – at least not as a date. It had ended with a chaste kiss in front of the door to her apartment.

Cragen finished the last of his water and Alex sipped at the end of her wine as his glass clinked with the table. Returning her glass to its place, Alex settled in her seat and smiled at the man across from her.

Donald seemed a little nervous, something that Alex found completely adorable on him. For a man who spent his entire career showing how certain of everything he was, how commanding he could be, to be on edge and nervous in her presence was utterly delightful. And she had no doubt that many would attribute that to her cold exterior.

"Can I get you anything else, Monsieur? Madam?"

Alex never even bothered to move her eyes to the waiter after he asked the question. Her hand shifted slightly to entwine her fingers with his and she carefully licked her lips. "I think we're good for the evening, Pierre."

"Of course, Madam."

Minutes later Don was helping her on with her coat and escorting her out the door and on to the chilly streets on New York. The wonderful thing about this city was the fact that you didn't need a car to get anywhere. If you couldn't walk to wherever you wanted to go you could hail a cab in under two minutes.

Tonight was a night to walk. The streets were chilly but she wasn't ready to let the evening end. She wasn't about to delude herself into thinking that she could convince him to stay with her this evening. The more she got to know him, the more she contemplated their relationship, she wasn't even sure that she would want this to be the type of thing that went that far that fast.

They talked during the walk back to her apartment, and she felt the slight change that happened within him as they entered her building. The change that let her know that no matter how confident he was, no matter how he acted with everyone else in the precinct or the DA's office, he somehow felt that he couldn't measure up to her standards.

Maybe it was the age difference between them. Maybe it was the fact that he had admitted he hadn't been on a date since his late wife. Or maybe it was just the fact that she came from old money and he was a beat cop that had worked his way through the ranks and made an honest living. But something was setting the man on edge.

Stepping out of the elevator she lead him down the hall to her doorway, where she knew they would once again part their ways.

Tonight she wanted it to be a little different though. Tonight she wanted to assure him that he didn't need to feel inadequate – if that was even what it was. Tonight she wanted to make sure he knew that she had no doubts, no regrets.

"Thank you for this, Alex. I had a wonderful evening."

She stepped slightly closer to him, smiling as he stood just a little bit straighter, her palm resting lightly against his chest. "I had a great time. Could I interest you in a drink?"

Alex knew he would turn her down, but it seemed like one of the necessary motions.

"Alex, I, uh…"

"You don't have to, Don, it's just an offer."

"One that I'm flattered by… but… uh…"

"I'll give you a rain check then."

He smiled, and she was rewarded by the hint of red blushing his cheeks yet again. Her fingers curving around the lapel of his jacket, she leaned forward easing herself against him as their lips connected.

His lips were soft and sweet and she found that she didn't want the kiss to end. She wanted to lose herself in the feel of him. She settled for deepening the kiss, carefully nipping at his bottom lip until he acquiesced and allowed her entry. His tongue slowly sliding along her own and she relished in the tensing in the muscles of his arms as she hummed her approval.

The kiss ended slowly, and she stepped back, effortlessly unlocking the door to her apartment.

"If you're sure you won't reconsider…."

A quick, chaste kiss was placed to the corner of her lip. "I'll see you in the morning, Alex."

"See you in the morning, Don."

Closing the door behind her she wondered how much it would take to finagle another date for Friday night.


End file.
